Dragon Ball: Grand Adventure
by Udeska
Summary: This takes place throughout Dragon ball /Z/ Super with the introduction of my own characters added to the cause of this many events in the timeline will change and some characters may not make an appearance or drastically change from their original persona from how you may have remembered them. So with that Please Enjoy my Story, and constructive criticism is welcome. :-)
1. Mini Prologue

The scientist of Planet Vegeta worried of Bardock's Vision. Making a choice they launched Kakarot and a set of Saiyan twins off into space, soon the Planet Vegeta exploded. The twin boys started to cry almost as they could feel all life on the planet had been eradicated at the same time. The destination for the three Saiyan travelers, Earth feeling this would be the safest place for the future Saiyan warriors. They would be away from the Frieza Empire, and would have little chance of being effected by his Influence.

After eight months of travel the three Saiyan boys had been finally entered the Milky Way their ships Crashing on the Planet. Kakarot in the mountains and the twins a few miles outside of Roshi Island. Roshi ended up finding the boys out of sheer luck Or Perversion as Master Roshi thought they what crashed might have been two hot space ladies. Roshi became disappointed when it found out it was just two baby boys with long shaggy hair (similar to Broly) and Onyx eyes . Never having any kids of his own he decided to raise the two boys naming one Reku and the Other Udeska.

As they grew Roshi started to teach them the way of martial arts, as well on how to defend themselves. As the Years passed the two young boys became very adept at fighting, being able to focuse even under more difficult situations.

our story not picks up 12 years later...

((keep in mind I will be adding my own OCs so many things throughout the story may and will change. ))


	2. Chapter 1:The Student of Gramps Student

Reku and Udeska woke up early to start their training, both boys got out of bed heading to the bathing room taking a bath. Once finished the two young boys returned to their room and dressed themselves in a Gi that had the Turtle Symbol on the back. Reku Looked over at Udeska. "Say, do you think Grandpa will Show us how to use the Beam Trick today?" He asked as Udeska thought for a moment looking away from Reku shaking his head,

"No because you keep calling it a trick. It's not a _Trick_ it's using your Ki." Udeska responded placing one of the weighted shells on his back jumping up and down a few times.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting" Reku said walking over picking up his weighted shell and strapping it to his back.

Reku and Udeska Headed out of the house onto Island, starting their training the two boys began swimming laps around the Island. The Motions of the waves and the shells they wore made it difficult to move in the water. After fifty laps around the island, Reku and Udeska come ashore. The two boys stare at each other for a moment, then suddenly Udeska attacks dashing forward at Reku Drawing his arm back. As does Reku, looking like a reverse mirror image both the boys swing at the same time as their fist meet. The impact from the colliding blows disturbed the water and sand under their feet. It was not a lot but just enough.

Udeska Smirked "I see you been keeping up with your training, let me guess when Grandpa Roshi had sent me out on missions right?" Udeska asked with Reku nodding giving a smile in return.

"Good!" Udeska Shouted Charging at Reku again. Continuing to spar for a good portion of the morning, knowing Grandpa Roshi would not be up for some time as he liked to sleep in late. Around noon the boys started to tire, because of the weighted shells, the morning swim and they have not had breakfast yet.

Taking a break from training Reku and Udeska remove their shells. Lying down on the cool sand, Udeska looks up into the sky putting his hands behind his head. "Reku, do you think Grandpa will ever let us off this Island? I like it here it's nice. It's just I want to explore the world see what else is out there," at this time Reku had already passed out under a tree." stupid Reku" Udeska muttered to himself deciding to take a nap as well.

After a few hours Reku wakes up hearing a voice that was not Roshi's "what? Who is that" Reku Thought to himself sitting up looking over seeing another young boy looking around and calling out "Hello? is there any one home?" Reku stood up looking over at the other boy seeing he had spiky black hair and a blue Gi with a tail..." A tail... a TAIL! He is like Udeska And my Self!" Reku Blurted out then quickly covered his mouth as the boy looked over" Hello, I'm Goku and I'm Looking for Dragon balls I have this Radar, says there is on this Island. Do you know where it is?" Goku asked

Reku thought for a moment scratching the back his head" I think Grandpa Roshi has one around his neck. I will go get him ok Goku? My name is Reku!" He said running inside with a sense of glee after meeting Goku. Reku was very excited meeting a new Person.

-Inside Kame House-

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" Reku shouted looking all around seeing Roshi sleeping with the TV on tuned to the woman's Fitness Channel Reku Rushed over to Roshi trying to shake him awake," No, no five more minuets sweetie hehehe that's right" Reku shook his head at Roshi's Sleep talk and punched I'm in the top of the head" GRANDPA WAKE UP!" Roshi shot awake" HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR I WAS... oh it's you Reku what do you need?" Roshi asked rubbing his head

"Well Grandpa there is this Kid out side and he has tail like me and Udeska. Well he is asking about a Dragon ball. Can I have yours to give it to him?" Reku asked with a big Grin.

-Out Side Kames House-

Udeska wakes up seeing Goku walking around trying to peak in to the House" Hey Can I help you Kid? What do you want?" Udeska asked Goku looked over "OH hi, do you know Reku too? He went inside to ask his Grandpa about a dragon ball." Udeska put his hand to his forehead letting out a deep sigh" you have to forgive my little brother he is a bit dumb some times and easily gets distracted." Udeska said standing up being just a little taller than Goku.

Udeska also noticed the tail after getting a better look at Goku "So you have a tail as well?" Udeska asked walking around behind him" And you get tired when someone grabs it?" Udeska questioned making a full rotation around the young boy. Goku smiled "Wait you mean you have a tail to?" Udeska Nodded "and so does my Brother Reku."

Reku comes out with Roshi seeing Goku still standing there " Hello Reku, Is this Master Roshi?" Goku asked looking the old man over some" He does not like like much?" Goku said with a laugh as Reku looked at Goku" yes, he is great he even knows a Cool Move Called the KAMEHAMEHA Wave!", Reku said with a smirk as Udeska just shakes his head. Goku's widen" Really?! My Grandpa knew that move to!" Goku Responded back. Roshi looked at Goku for a moment " Say Goku, your what is your Grandpa's Name? It would not happen to Be Gohan would it?" He asked. Goku nodded " Sir, Did you know him?" Goku responded

"How do you know Grandpa Gohan?" Goku asked.

Roshi smiled," Well see many years ago we use to be Friends and part of the same of martial arts school. Because of that he became my student, so I taught him the Kamehameha" Roshi said in response to Goku's question.

Reku gets into a fighting stance" Hey Goku can we spar? I want to see how strong you are. If you were trained by the same Gohan Roshi had spoke about I bet your a really Good fighter!" Reku said edging Goku on. Goku slid into his stance "Ok, your on!" Goku said trying not to get to excited. Udeska Raised his hand" Are you Ready?" Udeska looked over at Goku then to Reku" Set!" Udeska Stepped back throwing his hand down "GO!" Reku ran at Goku drawing his fist back as Goku drew his leg back. Seeing this Reku quickly changes his stance blocking Goku's Kick just in time . Goku jumps back a few feet sliding on the sand looking only to look up to see Reku was already on top of him.

Goku blocked the best he could being thrown off guard, Reku not letting up Goku Smirked using his tail to trip up Reku stopping his onslaught of attacks" wow, hehe I forgot about your tail Goku.." Reku said staggering back as Udeska shook his head "moron" He muttered

The fight between Goku and Reku continued until Master Roshi stepped in."Boys stop I have an Idea I can see all three of you are very Talented. So how would you all like to learn my Kamehameha" Reku, Goku and Udeska could not contain the excitement. This was odd for Reku and Roshi to see from Udeska Because he almost always remained calm not matter what.

Roshi stepped to the Edge of his island taking his shirt off" Ok boys I'm Going to show you how it is done now watch very closely ok." Roshi said as the boys watched very intently as Roshi cupped his hands in front of him while still cupped He slowly pulls arms to his right side "KAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEE" energy starts to form in Roshi's hand slowly" HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE!" Roshi body bulks up with muscles all throughout his body" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Roshi calls out thrusting his arm out in front of him Launching a Massive Kamehameha wave over the water.

Roshi's body quickly returns to its normal elderly looking self as Reku, Udeska and Goku all stood there with their mouths wide open in disbelief of what just happen. Goku and Reku both mimicked Roshi's movements a few times before trying the move themselves. Both Goku and Reku simultaneously fired off the Kamehameha wave. Roshi's eyes widen " What!? it took me fifty years to master that technique!" he said while both Goku and Reku laughed some

"well its not as big as yours Master Roshi" Goku said looking at his hands while Reku continued to go through the motions of the move,"Thank you Grandpa for showing us this move." Reku said putting his hands down to his side and bowing to roshi.

taking a deep breath roshi looks out to the Sea"well boys I think it's time, for you to go and leave this Island."Roshi said with a heavy heart then looked back at Reku and Udeska.

Udeska looked confused not believing what he was hearing, yes he always wanted to leave but he truly never thought it would happen. Reku looked down at the ground as a few tears came to his eyes" But Grampa what will you do without us?" He asked as Roshi smiled" I'm Sure I will figure something out." He responded with that Reku ran over to Roshi hugging him. "We will miss you Grampa Roshi." Reku said sobbing as Udeska put his hand on Reku's shoulder " Its a nice Idea but we have no way to get off the island." Reku looked at back at Udeska" yeah your right, how are we supposed to leave?" Roshi smirked " Don't you worry about that. " Roshi said as he Called out " Nimbus!" suddenly this cloud came flying over to them" this is my nimbus, its a magical cloud and it allows a rider of pure heart to ride it. It is my last gift to you my boys." Goku smiled" Can I ride it to? it took me a while to get here because I had to swim here." Goku asked as Reku was already on top of the cloud

"Hey Nimbus can you split your yourself so my brother and new Friend can ride you too?" with that question two more nimbus clouds came down one yellow like the the one Reku was on the other Gray looking like a storm cloud." Thanks Nimbus!" Reku said with a bit of excitement. Soon as Goku and Udeska where own there own version of the Cloud Roshi handed over his three star ball to Udeska and watched the three boys the take off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 2:Oolong the Terrible

Reku and Udeska followed Goku for several miles, while Goku kept looking at his dragon Radar trying to locate another Dragon Ball. Getting bored Reku started to sing, and he sounded horrible and he was terribly off key. This only lasted around three minutes before started to get irritated.

Goku being his cheerful self also joined along in song with Reku, this only fueled Udeska's frustration. Finally losing his cool Udeska Shouted" Would you two shut it. Neither one of you can sing!" Goku cringes at the sound of Udeska voice as Reku looks back" hey, you don't have to be so mean about it you know." Udeska just shakes his head at Reku. "Whatever", Udeska muttered to himself.

It was not long before Goku picked up another signal," Hey guys it's down there in that small village." Goku said taking nimbus down, Reku and Udeska followed in suit. The Village looked empty, Goku jumped off his Nimbus shouting "Hello, is there any one home?" looking around he saw a few people hiding inside their homes. "This people are scared of something, I can sense their fear maybe we should offer to help them?" Udeska suggested Jumping off his Dark Nimbus looking around as well.

Reku smiled "Hello, People we can help you if you come out. Come one we are not going to hurt you." Reku said in a Friendly tone then looked over to his brother Udeska." I don't think they want us to help" He continued to speak as Goku walked over to a home that had a door cracked open.

Walking inside Goku nervously calls out, "Hello? Is there any one home?" all of the sudden Goku screams out," What did you do that for, that Hurt!" An old man comes stepping forward," Gosh I'm sorry I thought you were Oolong." He said while Goku held his head stepping while Reku came inside wounding what was happening seeing an Axe not far from Goku" Are you ok?" Reku asked. Goku nodded "Yeah I am fine," The old man continued to apologize.

"So who is Oolong?" Goku asked as the old man looked away with sadness" He is a shape shifting demon, and he comes here for our daughters." The old man spoke as tone of sorrow came into his Voice, "he's coming for my granddaughter today, Please help us and we will give you whatever you want! I'm begging you." The old man dropped to his knees, Reku seeing this runs over. Please, get up of course we will help you… right Goku?" Goku nodded in agreement "well do you have one of these?" Goku asked pulling out the four star ball." The old man saw the dragon ball" Yes, yes our elder has one. It's yours if you help us!" Goku smiled and spoke with a Giggle" ok you got a deal mister" both Goku and Reku walked out of the house and filled Udeska in on what was happening.

Udeska thought for a moment," if this demon is after young girls maybe one of us should dress up like one? Then the other two can follow him back to his hide out to free the others." Goku glanced at Udeska.

"Well that could work, but who would dress up like the Girl?" Reku asked

Goku looked over to Reku while he spoke," I don't want to do it, why should I dress up like a girl." Reku nodded "If you're sure this will work I will" he said

Udeska smirked slightly then looked to the old man" Very well we will need some lady cloths." The old man nodded going back inside the house then coming out with some cloths suited for a young woman," here you are. Please save the girls." The old man Pleaded as Reku nodded slipping the cloths on over his Gi.

Several hours go by and this so called demon has not shown up yet," Come on guys I don't think he is coming I can I take this off now?" Reku asked but just as he finished his words another voice spoke in a suave manner. The three boys turned around seeing a tall man with slicked back hair and a three piece suit.

"Hello little girl, I am Oolong what do you think. I am rather handsome don't you think. How about you come back and live with me in my home? I will take b Real Good care of you /b .Oolong said not veering away from his Sauvé tone.

Reku blushes "I don't know, my Grandpa took real good care of me too."

oh we got a real kinky one here, Just my type Hehe oolong thought. Then ran away quickly Oh no my time is up he continued to think and just as soon as he was out of sight he changed back into the Pig he was.

Reku chasing after" Wait, I thought you were going to bring me back to your home?" He called out seeing the pig leaning agents the tree "excuse me sir? Did you see a nice looking man coming this way? I Beehive his name was Oolong." Looking at Reku with a smirk "Oolong, Nope never heard of him." The Pig said

Udeska looked over this Pig" He is Lying" Reku Tilted his head also looking at the Pig," Are you sure?" Reku asked not sure how Udeska could tell.

Shaking his head he approaches Oolong speaking, "you really are Daf aren't you?" getting right up in the pigs face" ok Small fry, Tell us where you keeping the girls and I won't break your face." Oolong trying to keep his composure "I have no idea what your talking about.. I assure you." He responded Udeska getting angry lifts his fist.

"last time piggy!" Udeska started to pull his fist back as Reku grabbed his arm" leave him alone if he said he does not know the the he doesn't know" Reku interjected but Udeska pulled his arm away" Don't touch me Reku.. you can't always get answers from being nice. Some times you need to be rough." Reku pulling his hand way looks down with a sad look."Yes Udeska." Reku said stepping back, Reku always felt guilt when Udeska talked to him in such a manner. It was like he did something wrong with out ever realizing what he did.

Goku watched what had just happened thinking _why is Udeska being so mean to his Brother._ Oolong smirked " CHANGE!" He shouted turning into a fly trying to escape.

"Darn it Reku! I told you he was it!" Udeska shouted then called for his Nimbus and took off after Oolong.

Goku and Reku both also call their Nimbus and follow after Udeska. " Sorry Brother!" Reku called out as Udeska reached out almost grabbing Oolong as he Suddenly changed into a rocket and took off like a bat of hell.." DAMN IT!" Udeska screamed letting his temper get the better of him.

Reku looked at Goku with a worried look on his face not really sure what to think. Goku took off after Udeska and Oolong sharing Reku's concern. It was not long before Udeska caught up with Oolong. Freaking out, Oolong lost control of his transformation falling towards the ground. Reku shot past his brother catching the shapeshifting pig."Ok, Oolong tell us where the girls are?" Oolong looked at Reku for a moment," Wait you are not a girl! And to think i was going to come back to should I tell you where the girls are?" Oolong said looking the other way putting sticking his nose in the air.

Reku smirked loosening his grip, "wait wait, you can't drop me! I don't want to die!" Oolong exclaimed Reku shrugged his shoulders" well if your not going to help us why should I keep you around?", Reku said hoping Oolong would not call his bluff. "Okay I give, they are in my house over the mountains." Oolong said in a bit of a panic.

Goku looked at Reku coming next him putting his hand on his shoulder," Don't do it ok be better. " Goku said as Reku looked over " I was not going to drop him but he did not know that. Reku said with a smile. flying down to the ground on his Nimbus placing Oolong down on the ground.

Several hours go by and the three boys finally finds the Oolong manor, and the girls as they all are walking around and living in a lavish atmosphere. Oolong come walking in taking a deep breath "Please take them home. Waiting on these girls is hard work. all they want is to be waited on and teat me like some kind of servant."He said looking down with a sad look.

Reku looked at Oolong," you poor pig. your just lonely. Hehe I know why don't you go live with our Grandpa.. He could use the company. And he likes bouncy girls too!" Reku suggested as Oolong's ears perk up," Bouncy girls you say?" He questioned. Reku nodded with a grin.

After some time the three boys return to the village with the young girls as the Village elder was so happy he gladly handed over the dragonball." Thank you so much, how did you convince that shape shifting monster to let them go?" Goku scratched his head with a chuckle" it turns out he was not a bad guy. He just wanted a friend", the Village elder shook his head Returning to his people as the Three boys flew off in to the sun set.


	4. Chapter 3: A bother lost

Over the next four months Reku and Goku's Bond grew while Udeska became more distant from both Goku and Reku. I felt as if he was no longer needed as if he was just holding his Brother back. Once the three boys stopped Udeska knew he had to say something. The Guilt of him not speaking up was eating away at him.

Approaching Goku and Reku he took a deep breath and spoke." Goku can I have a moment with my Brother please?" Goku nodded and walked off letting Reku and Udeska be alone. " Reku we need to talk, over the last several months I have had something on my mind. And I need to speak with you about this." This was not easy for Udeska, As he spoke tears started to well up in his eyes" I think its time we go on our own paths. You have Goku to protect you and you a protector to him.I just feel like our bond has weakened, I hope you understand."

Reku stood there in shock," Udeska where is this coming from? why would you feel that way? I don't Understand why you are saying this. You're more just then a brother to me. You're my best friend." Reku cried trying to hug Udeska. Not having any of it Udeska puts his hand out stopping Reku," No! I made of my mind. I am leaving now, don't try and stop me." Udeska said calling his Dark Nimbus and flying off into the night.

Reku Quickly called for his own nimbus but it was to late, Udeska was out of sight. Dropping to his knees Reku started crying even harder" Why Udeska, why did you leave me! What did I do wrong!"

Reku just continued to kneel their with his arms down to his side"Why did you go, why?" Reku Cried. hearing the crying Goku comes over seeing his friend on his knees put his hand on Reku's shoulder" what's wrong?" Goku asked not seeing Udeska anywhere around." He left me Goku, by brother is gone. Why did he leave me Goku? Am I a bad person?" Goku tried to reassure Reku with kind words.

-DB:GA-

Udeska flying away as fast as he could closes his eyes, " I am sorry Reku I hope some day you will understand." He muttered to himself. Udeska finally growing to tired to go on finds a shelter in the form of a small cave. Laying down to rest an odd feeling came over him, like the pit of his stomach just gave out. " Hello, who is their? I can hear you?" Udeska called out as a faint chuckle echoed in the cave.

"Hello, little human tell me why I should not kill right now?" the voice sounded a bit strained and grew louder as Udeska heard footsteps approaching him. Soon an older looking man with green skin, Pointed ears and antennae came into view " I am the Demon King piccolo!" Udeska being caught off guard by the visual of this person staggers back from a where he laid.

"Haha, did I frighten you little boy?" Piccolo asked, Udeska got up on his feet" No, I just was not expecting anyone else in the cave that's all." Piccolo looked at the boy with a bit of confusion " HAHA! your the first person who claimed you were not afraid, but do you think that will save you?! DO YOU!" Piccolo shouted coming closer to Udeska towering over him standing at six feet tall compared to Udeska's shorter stature of five feet even.

"I do not care if you kill me or not!" Udeska shouted back seeing this Piccolo put his arm out charging a ball of Ki in his palm." Are you sure about that?" the Demon King Piccolo asked but Udeska did not falter he stood his Ground.


End file.
